popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Saru kanegassen
Lyrics Japanese 「大先生！お願いします！」 みなさま お天気ですか こちらは不愉快です しゃかりき三半規管が 滅入って前より 昨夜より 携帯どっかで逝った 昭和の音またいで 切り捨て上等で交換 耳に指詰め非空戦 他意あたり 濛々で 妬けど老い 尾をにぎる 8は永遠(とわ) 結ばず 討つべし！ 種投げつけて！ まっすぐいってもちょんぎり損で よこにそれてもふりふりするから もういいや って盛ってんの？ おらこいや！ あたいが男みせたる 「大先生！お願いします！」 （訳：おらそこのおまえこらおまえほんま大先生はおまえほんま まじでおまえこら大先生がおまえほんま怖いぞ大先生変形する からロボやからお前知らんぞ俺もう知らんアイドンケア） おい おまえ そこの おまえらや ことなかれって なめとんか 「オラ！おまえ！こら！おまえ！」 （訳：知らんぞおまえほんま俺ちゃうぞ大先生がしょうみいっとんねん これ俺ちゃうから大先生がおまえ大先生おまえほんま大先生すごい からレーザーでるからお前知らんぞ俺もう泣くからなみだなみだの ストーリーつむぐからこらおまえほんま） 大先生 「なめとんか」 「大先生！ありがとうございました！」 Romaji "daisensei! onegaishimasu!" minasama otenki desu ka kochira wa fuyukai desu shakariki sanhankikan ga meitte maeyori sakuya yori keitai dokka de itta shouwa no oto mataide kirisute joutou de koukan mimi ni yubi tsume hikuusen tai atari moumou de yakedo oi owo ni giru hachi wa towa musubazu utsubeshi! tanenage tsukete! massugu itte mo chon kiru sonde yoko ni sorete mo furifuri suru kara mou iiya ttenotten no? ora ko iya! atai ga otoko misetaru "daisensei! onegaishimasu!" (yaku: ora soko no omae kora omae homma daisensei wa omae homma maji de omae kora daisensei ga omae homma kowaizo daisensei henkei suru kara robo ya kara omae shiranzo ore mou shiran-I don't care) oi omae soko no omaeraya kotonakarette nametonka "ora! omae! kora! omae!" (yaku: shiranzo omae homma ore chauzo daisensei ga shoumittonen kore ore chau kara daisensei ga omae daisensei omae homma daisensei sugoi kara razor deru kara omae shiranzo ore mou naku kara namida namida no story tsumugukara kora omae homma) daisensei "nametonka" "daisensei! arigatou gozaimashita!" English "Final Golden Battle" 'Great teacher! I'm counting on you!' (Oh, okay...) How are you everyone? I'm not feeling too well My energetic semi-circular ear canals They are feeling a bit down than last night A mobile call is coming from somewhere Across the sound of Shouwa (era) Take courage and abandon the resist Engage combat against the finger in the ear A sensation of malice So dense and unclear The old ones burn in envy Seize the end of the tail 8 is forever It never grows old Attack! Let's show them our secret technique!! A straightforward attack may suffer So instead, let's do it off-track sideways That's enough, you say!? I can't hear you! Hey you, come and get me! I'll show you how manly I can be! Hey you! That's right, you over there! Don't make me repeat myself Want me to kick your ass? 'Hey! You Bastard!' Want me to kick your ass? 'Great teacher! Thank you very much!' Song Connections / Remixes * 去る金合戦 is the sequel to いきもの失格, from pop'n music 20 fantasia. Trivia * 去る金合戦 is one of the LIVE unlocks from GITADORA. It was added on September 23rd, 2013. * 去る金合戦 marks the second time when crimm is featured as a vocalist on an Asaki song, after its prequel いきもの失格. * A knocked out OTOBEAR can be seen in 去る金合戦's jacket. ** Mr.T.BONE and Mr.B.BONE can be seen in the crowd as well. * 去る金合戦 was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on December 25th, 2013, as part of the Nettou! BEMANI Stadium (熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム) event. ** In pop'n music, instead of displaying its character's portrait, 去る金合戦 displays its jacket (with the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム logo) when selected. ** As of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. * 去る金合戦's EX chart has 893 notes. 893 can be read as "yakuza" (やくざ). ** Yakuza are members of transnational organized crime syndicates in Japan. * 去る金合戦 was one of the qualifying round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2013 for GITADORA GuitarFreaks. ** The GITADORA wallpapers promoting the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2013 event are based on 去る金合戦's art. * 去る金合戦 is the first unlockable song of REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2's CODE BREAKING RETURNS event. It could be unlocked from April 28th, 2016. * After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, 去る金合戦 was revived on January 19th, 2017. Videos